Sandy Impertinent
Cassandra "Sandy" Impertinent is a student in the New Millard High RP. She comes from a wealthy home but is modest and isn't one to show off, unlike her twin sister, Mandy, who thinks she's a "Goody two-shoes". She is ''a bit of a Goody two-shoes though because she doesn't swear, thinks it's wrong to swear, gets good grades, and donates to charities when she finds out about them. Quiet, shy, and a bit of a bookworm, Sandy rarely snaps. When she does, it's usually her sister who causes her to. Ever since Mandy has transferred schools, she sometimes appears in Sandy's mind and intimidates her, causing Sandy to talk back and making her look insane in front of her peers. However, her friends don't know yet why. Over the weekends, Sandy works as an actress for television commercials. She was killed in a car accident in ''Part 26 after a bad break-up with Aeolos. While violently sobbing, she ran into a busy street and didn't see the six cars that caused her demise. Relations With Other Characters Aeolos Russo Sandy and Aeolos met on the first day when Aeolos forgot to bring lunch to school and Sandy shared her lunch with him. They met again in Biology Class when Dominick and him were paired up to mix chemicals together and test them. Aeolos took the chemicals and it turned out to be a Love Potion, and the first person he saw was Sandy, and immediately fell in love with her. Sandy was also given a Love Potion from Drew, and the first person she saw was Aeolos, and now they are the official class couple. Truth be told, Aeolos actually had feelings for Sandy before the Love Potion incident, the potion only enlarged them. Their relationship ended in Part 26 when Aeolos announced he was interested in boys. Annabelle Bean When Sandy first saw Annabelle, Sandy assumed that Aeolos was cheating on her when she saw them hugging after the trip Sandy did not attend. A few periods later, Sandy found out that Annabelle was an old friend of Aeolos when accusing him of cheating. Because of Annabelle being a friend of her boyfriend, Sandy tries to be friends with Annabelle. She fails because Annabelle doesn't really care for her. Gino Delicioso In the beginning of the year, Sandy was a part of her family's team (Jess, Drew, and Mandy) while making the smoothie. Mandy decided that they should cheat and made them cheat, even though Sandy and Drew weren't too thrilled about that idea. Gino soon found out and gave their whole team a bad reputation and bad grades for his class. Sandy doesn't want to be considered a bad kid so she always does the best she can do and will do any extra credit when available for his class. However, Gino is oblivious to this and still thinks she's a bad kid. Gordon Being that English is Sandy's favorite subject, she obviously does well in that class and gets along well with the teacher, Mr. Gordon. Sandy also always goes to Gordon if she needs any help instead of Eliza, because he's closer to her than Eliza. Gordon is enthusiastic about Sandy's mother being an author, and always buys her books for his classroom to use and for him to read. Gordon also used to date Sandy's mother, Lynn, in high school but doesn't hold any grudge from their break-up. Trevor Verily Drew Howard Jess Howard Daisy Boone Siobhan Hammond Mia Wong Mandy Impertinent Mercedes Lopez Ted --UnderConstruction-- Personal Quotes --UnderConstruction-- Gallery Other Appearances SandyGaia.png|Sandy as a Gaia character SandyBannedStory.png|Sandy as a MapleStory character Sandy Sims 3 New.png|Sandy as a Sims 3 character Sandy Child BannedStory.png|Sandy as a MapleStory character (younger) 2S2S000500EF3BFEBE29CC21301BE29CCUL1837008100000L1F2FE66BE29CC1N117F3FCC004CB2.png|Sandy as a My Little Pony character SandyImpertinent.DreamSelfy.png|Sandy as a Tinierme character Sandy-color.jpg|Sandy as drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia El Sandy Drawing.png|Sandy as drawn by BlankyXP Sandy Mangatar.png|Sandy as a Mangavatar Sandy Chibi.png|Sandy as a chibi (creator by gen8) Scenes Science-Class-Madness.png|'Fun With Chemicals' AndYouShouldBeDeadYouCommies.png|"And you should be dead, you commies!" -Ted Drewdragsandy.jpg|Sandy pulling on the back of Drew's shirt since he said he was going to kill Jess (also drawn by Pokemon-Trainer-Julia) AndYouShouldBeDeadYouCommie.png|Another encounter with Ted Trivia *Originally, Sandy's real name was Samantha, not Cassandra. Category:Females Category:Active Characters Category:Characters in The New RP Category:Characters Category:Freshmen Category:Good Characters Category:Sumaes01's Characters Category:Characters Who Come From Wealthy Families